Sickness
by Asia Tetsu
Summary: Drables singkat tentang kekasih mu jatuh sakit? bagaimana perasaan mu mengetahui itu semua? / Chara knb X OC (readers/You) / T possible M / In-Progress.
1. Chapter 1 : Murasakibara Atsushi

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Chara Knb x OC (Readers)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ranting : T posible M**

 **Warn : Banyak!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Iris silver mu hanya menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan kesal sambil menjauhkan makanan ringan dari Murasakibara, Kau mendesah kecil saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, saat kau mendapatkan telphone dari kakak kekasih mu ini, bilang bahwa Kekasih mu sakit. dan, Karena kau sangat khawatir, setelah pulang sekolah, kau langsung ke rumahnya tanpa memberitahu nya jika kau kerumah nya, takut tidak izinkan. dan melihat dia memakan snak dengan asiknya, tanpa menyentuh obat dan makanan berat ini, dan hasilnya kau langsung merebut makanan ringan Murasakibara dari tangannya.

"Tidak! Murasaki- _kun_!" Seru mu sebal,

"Ayolah. Shiro _chin_ , beri aku Snack ku!" rajuk Murasakibara menarik baju mu. kau menghela nafas melihat mata Kekasih mu yang malas itu berbinar-binar, seperti anak kecil meminta mainan baru di toko mainan.

"baiklah.." cicit mu pelan. Sudut bibir Murasakibara ini membentuk sumringan kecil.

"tapi! kau harus memakan makan siang dan meminum obat mu dulu.. okey!?" Ujar mu tersenyum manis. Murasakibara yang mendengar ujaran mu langsung mengembung pipinya kesal. kau langsung menarik pipi Murasakibara.

"Tapi, makanan itu pahit Shiro _chin_! Aku tidak mau." Ucap Murasakibara. Kau berhenti mencubit pipi Murasakibara dan menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalan mu.

"Ne, kalau kau memakannya! aku janji akan membawa _cake_ buatan ku!" Seru mu riang. Murasakibara yang mendengar janji mu langsung mengaguk setuju, kesempatan, tidak datang dua kali bukan? Kue buatan mu memang sangat enak, lebih enak dari pada kue buatan orang lain atau toko kue yang pernah dia beli.

Kau tertawa kecil melihat Murasakibara yang melahab makanannya dengan malas-malasan. Iris lavendernya sekali-kali melirik mu yang tertawa kecil, ia juga ikut tersenyum kecil melihat mu seperti itu, sebenarnya ia ingin memakan mu yang terlihat manis di matanya. tapi, karena dia tidak mau membuat mu sakit seperti dirinya.

"ne, Murasaki- _kun_ kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini?" Tanya mu sambil mencelupkan kain kedalam baskom yang berisi air hangat.

"Masako- _Sensei._ dia menghukum ku karena terlambat dan menyuruh ku dan Fukui- _senpai_ berlari ditengah hujan lebat." Ujarnya yang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap dirimu dengan malas.

Kau mengaguk mengerti dan menempelkan kain hangat itu kening Murasakibara. "Tapi, kalau tau Masako-sensei menghukum, kenapa kau terlambat _Baka_ Murasaki-kun?" Tanya mu mendengus sebal.

"Karena, _Maibou_ ku tertinggal di loker ku." Jawabnya polos. kau _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban kekasih mu.

Kau mengelap keringat kekasih mu yang berada di kening dan lehernya dengan sapu tangan. Kau mendengus geli saat mengingat pertanyaan konyol yang di lontarkan sahabat-sahabat mu saat mengetahui bahwa kekasih mu yang setinggi 2 meter lebih ini sakit. Angin sore berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, surai kuning pucat mu terbuai oleh angin nakal, Iris _purple_ Murasakibara terpesona saat melihat dirimu memejamkan mata menikmati angin sore, Kau yang merasa di perhatikan langsung membuka mata mu dan memperlihatkan manik silver mu yang indah.

Iris mu melirik jam yang bertengger di lengan mu. "wah! sudah sore! Aku harus pulang Murasaki-kun.. Okaasan akan mengkhawatirkan ku nanti.." Ucap mu. Murasakibara menatap mu seperti ini, ' _Shirochin. jangan pulang dulu._ ' Kau hanya tertawa kecil saat mengartikan tatapan Kekasih malas mu ini. Kau mendekat wajah mu kening Kekasih mu.

 _Chu~_

"Ini, untuk demam Murasaki-kun turun.." Bisik mu menempelkan bibir pink mu ke kening kekasih mu. Murasakibara terpatung saat mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari mu.

 _Chu~_

Kau menempelkan bibir mu ke batang hidung Murasakibara,"Ini, untuk pilek Murasaki-kun sembuh." Ujar mu tersenyum lebar menghiraukan wajah kekasih mu yang merona hebat karena prilaku mu. Murasakibara tak menyangka bahwa kekesihnya bisa berbuat seperti ini, Sejak kapan kekasihnya yang tegas sekarang suka MENGGODA!?

"Oh iya!" Kau langsung mengeluarkan kotak makan yang berisi coklat yang kau sudah janjikan seminggu yang lalu kepada Murasakibara. dan, membukanya terlihat coklat yang sudah kau bentuk dengan unik.

"Ne, Murasaki- _kun_! Aku membawa coklat yang aku janjikan! Gomen, kalau aku lama membuatnya, soalnya club ku sangat padat sekali.. Jadi maafkan aku ya.." Ujar mu menatap Murasakibara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap kekasihnya yang sedang meminta maaf, kau terlihat manis di matanya, Ia menelusuri wajah mu dari kening, mata, hidung dan...

bibir, Bibir tipis berwarna merah muda yang sexy, ingin sekali ia mengecup, menyesap, dan mengulum bibir manis mu, Entah setan, apa yang merasuki dirinya yang tersenyum kecil mendapatkan ide licik yang muncul di otaknya.

"Baiklah, Aku maafkan.."

 _"Hountou?"_

"Tapi, Coklat itu harus kau kasih dari mulut Shiro _chin_ ke mulut ku.."

 _Hal ini! hal pertama kali Murasakibara Atsushi menyampingkan Kondisi kesehatan Shiro Izumi, kekasih termanisnya, untuk jatuh sakit._

* * *

OWARI~

* * *

 _(A/N) : " Kalina boleh menampol Asia, atau mengubur Asia hidup-hidup! Karena membuat fanfiction baru.. Entah setelah melihat wajah Atsushi-kun yang serius itu membuat tubuh Asia itu lemas karena ketampanan yang tercipta, *plakk *sokpuintis Ne, Maaf ya, Kalau saya buat fanfic baru terus, namanya Ide" yang tijel ini muncul di otak. Dan, Gommenne! Mell-nee! Fanfiction mu baru ku publish! Sebenarnya , udah ku publish tapi entah kemana hilang... Jadi, Gomennesai!"_

 _Next Chapter?_

 _(Asia Tetsu)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Kise Ryouta

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Chara Knb x OC (Readers)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ranting : T posible M**

 **Warn : Banyak!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Iris _Jade_ mu menatap Kise dengan tatapan sulit artikan, ada rasa kesal dan khawatir tersirat di manik jade tenang mu. tangan mu terus menerus mengelap keringat dingin yang keluar dari bagian tubuh model pirang ini. Kau mendesah kesal saat mengingat kejadian kemarin sore saat hujan dengan lebatnya, Ia memayungi dirimu dengan jas sekolah Kise tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri, dan, Akhirnya! Dia jatuh sakit, dan siswi-siswi sekolahnya, yang garis bawah fans kekasih mu, ini langsung melontarkan pertanyaan dengan bahasa _jepang_ yang tak layak di pakai.

"U-hh." Rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir pucat milik Kise. Kau membersihkan peluh di kening Kise dengan cekatan.

" _Baka_ Kise! Seharusnya, Aku saja yang sakit bukan dirimu, Kau tau, aku sangat khawatir pada mu, kalau kondisi mu seperti ini!" Lirih mu menempelkan kain basah ke dahi Kise.

Sang copy cat ini tersenyum di bibir pucat saat mendengar lirihan mu, "Iie! aku tidak mau melihat Shizu _cchi_ sakit, Ak-"

"Ssst! cukup Kise, kita berdua tidak mau melihat Aku atau kau sakit, Jadi, mulai sekarang kita jaga kesehatan, agar kau atau aku tidak khawatir.." Sela mu sambil tersenyum manis.

Kise yang mendengar ucapan mu hanya tersenyum lebar, ia sangat senang sekali, walau dia jatuh sakit, Kise bisa melihat dirimu tersenyum manis seperti itu, malah dia ingin berdoa kepada kami-sama agar waktu bisa di hentikan, biar dia bisa melihat senyuman manis mu itu. tangan kise terangkat dan mengelus pipi dengan lembut, jujur! walau, tangan kekasihmu ini sedikit kasar karena sering memainkan bola basket ini, tapi, tangan Kise begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Ne, Shizu _cchi_! aku malah ingin sakit seperti ini agar kau selalu bersama ku-ssu." Ucap Kise lemah. Kau mendengar hanya membuka mata mu dengan lebar.

" _Baka_ Kise! jangan berbicara macam-macam! Dengar Kise, A-aku Shizu Heika pasti selalu bersama mu! walau itu, sakit, sehat, suka maupun duka, a-aku pasti bersama mu _Ba-baka_ Kise." Tutur mu sedikit terbata, karena menahan tangis mu. hei! itu kejadian sangat langkah pada dirimu yang tenang, irit bicara dan jarang mengespresikan wajah lain selain tenang itu menangis. Ya, tak apa, Kau hanya menunjuk dirimu yang lemah dan rapuh hanya didepan Kise dan sahabat kecil, tidak ada yang lain!

"Sh-shizu _cchi_ , _Gomenne_ aku bercanda, jangan menangis." Ucap Kise beranjak dari tidurnya tidak mempedulikan pusing di kepalanya. Kau menunduk kepala mu menyembunyikan air mata mu yang mengumpul di pelupuk mata mu.

"Ssst! Shizu _cchi_ sudahlah jangan menangis, aku hanya bercanda.." Ucap Kise menepuk pucak kepala mu dengan pelan dan mengacak surai coklat tua mu dengan gemas. Kau mengaguk kecil sambil menghapus air mata mu dengan sedikit kasar. Kau tersenyum kecil kearah Kise.

"Ne, pernah mendengar tidak ucapan orang, bahwa seorang perempuan akan menambah manis karena menangis-ssu?" Kau mengaguk kecil tanpa berkata, kau tau bahwa Kise belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tapi, menurutku itu bohong _-ssu_!" Lanjut Kise. Kau menautkan alis mu bingung saat mendengar ucapan Kise.

"Bo-Bohong?" Tanya mu yang masih sedikit sesegukan, Kise mengaguk dan menghilangkan jejak air mata mu dengan kedua buah jemarinya.

"Buktinya Shizu _cchi_ jelek saat menangis- _ssu_." Jawab Kise tersenyum lebar.

" _NANIII_?" Seru Mu geram. Kau menahan tangan mu agar tidak menjitak kepala Kise yang sedikit bodoh itu.

" _Ma-Matte_ Shizu _cchi_. Maksudku, Kau sangat manis kalau tersenyum _-ssu_ , jadi! Jangan menangis lagi _-ssu_!" Seru Kise tersenyum lebar dan menarik sudut bibir mu membentuk senyuman. Kau mendengus geli mendapatkan ucapan Kise.

" _Arigatou_ Ryota.." bisik mu pelan. Kise mendengar ucapan mu hanya pura-pura tidak dengar dan tersenyum jail.

"Hehh? Heika _cchi._. bicara apa- _ssu_?" Tanya Kise yang mulai memanggil nama kecil mu. Kau mengembung pipi yang merona,

" _Arigatou_ Ryota.." Bisik mu sedikit kencang.

"Tidak dengar- _ssu_!"

" _Arigatou Ryota_!" Seru mu sebal. Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak, wajah mu langsung merona mendengar tawa Kise. Kau mengepal tangan mu untuk memukul kepala Kise dengan kuat. Kau sudah tidak peduli bahwa Kise akan menambah sakit kepalanya jika kau pukul.

" _Ryota no Baka!_ "

* * *

 _OWARI?_

* * *

 _(A/N) : Ending dengan tidak elitnya, Nyehehehe*tawa nista*, ohiya Sebenarnya, Fanfic ini sudah ku publish saat ulang tahun Ryo-kun, tapi! ya, ada event di sekolah, jadi telat dan sekaligus Update Fanfic Request punya Mell-nee, Jadi telat sebulan?*watados*_

 _Next Chapter?_

 _Sei-kun?_

 _Shin-kun?_

 _Tetsuya-kun?_

 _(Asia Tetsu)_


	3. Chapter 3 : Aomine Daiki

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Chara Knb x OC (Readers)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ranting : T posible M**

 **Warn : Banyak!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter** 03 : Aomine Daiki.

Manik pink gelap mu menatap khawatir kearah Aomine. kau kemari, karena diberi tau oleh sahabat kecil kekasih mu, Momoi. bahwa Aomine sedang sakit. karena, kau sangat-sangat khawatir tanpa fikir panjang, dirimu langsung pergi kerumahnya. kau menghela nafas panjang dan mendekati pemuda berkulit gelap ini yang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. kau terpekik kaget saat Aomine menggegam tangan mu yang sedang mengecek suhu badannya. Kau mengembung pipi mu yang merona sambil meminta untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aomine-kun, apa yang kau lakukan!? aku sedang mengecek suhu badan mu, Aho?!" Seru mu meminta untuk melepaskan tangan mu dari genggaman Aomine, Tapi, pemuda berkulit hitam ini malah mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kenapa.. kau disini, Rias?" Tanyanya membuka matanya dan menunjukkan manik dark bluenya, dirimu mengerucut bibir mu sebal. kau sudah menebak bahwa kekasih tan mu ini pasti bicara seperti ini kepada mu. Kau menarik pipi Aomine karena gemasnya.

"Baka! tentu saja, kemari karena mengkhawatirkan mu." Aomine hanya mendengus kecil. sebenarnya, ia sudah melarang Momoi untuk memberi tahu keadaan dirinya kepada dirimu. dia tidak mau kalau dirimu khawatir. Hehh, ternyata Aomine Daiki ini sangat peduli ya kepada mu?

Kau menarik nafas dalam dan tersenyum mengejek. "Ku tak menyangka bahwa kau yang aho ini.. bisa sakit seperti ini.." Gumam mu sambil menaruh kain hangat ke dahi Aomine. Ace dari sekolah Too ini mendengus sebal mendengar gumaman mu.

"Kau ini datang merawat ku atau untuk mengejek ku hah?" Tanyanya tak suka. kau tertawa kecil mendapatkan reaksi Aomine yang menurut mu lucu. Kekasih mu hanya menatap mu tajam di balik Iris Navy Blue nya.

"Gomenne, Aku hanya bercanda.." Kau meminta maaf sabil tersenyum manis. Aomine mendengus sebal karena tak bisa terlalu marah karena melihat dirimu. Dia menyeringai saat mendapatkan bahan godaan untuk mu.

"Aa, aku tidak menyangka sifat mengejek Adik Kagami dan Shizu bisa tertular pada dirimu yang polos ini." Ujar nya tertawa kecil. wajah mu bersemu merona mendengar ujaran kekasih mu ini.

"Ao-Aomine-kun, ba-baka.. ja-jangan me-menggoda ku.." Ucap mu sedikit terbata-bata.

"Maa~ sifat pemalu mu kembali juga.." Kau gelagapan mendengar ucapan Aomine. Ia hanya tertawa melihat dirimu terlihat manis di manik biru mudanya. Kau menunduk wajah mu yang merona hebat yang sampai menjangkau ke telinga mu sambil meremas rok mu.

Ia menelusuri wajah mu yang memerah, Sial, kau terlalu manis di matanya. Ia langsung menarik di dalam dekapan hangat nya. Kepala bertumpu dengan dada bidang Aomine. Kau bisa mendengar detak jantung nya yang berdetak stabil, Helaan nafas Ace Too ini menerpa ke potongan leher mu.

"Ao-"

"panggil aku Daiki.."sela Aomine dengan nada menggoda di telinga mu. kau gelagapan saat mendengar nada menggoda Aomine. Wajah mu sudah sangat-sangat memerah. well, kau memang gadis yang pemalu, sangat suka membaca, rajin dan hal yang bertolak belakang dari kekasih mu ini.

"Ugh!" Kau mendesah saat merasakan hawa nafas Aomine yang hangat berada di leher jenjang mu semakin mendekat. Manik pink gelap mu meredup. kelopak mata mu terasa berat. Jantung mu seribu kali lipat berdetak kencang. Kau merasa bibir lembut Aomine menyesap dan sedikit menggigit leher mu.

' _Kami-sama.. tolong aku..'_ Doa mu dalam hati. Mata mu semakin berat untuk terbuka.

 _Brukk!_

"Oii, Rias!"

 _Maa~ Aomine Daiki, Seharusnya, jika kau tau bahwa kekasih mu pemalu.. kenapa? kau harus melakukan hal Intim seperti ini, kepada Azui Rias._

 _OWARI?_

 _(A/N) : "_ Yo minna! Endingnya ngegantung ga apa-apakan?Buagh! *dihajarAomine . Teehe, Gomenne! Asia lebih suka pair Aomine x Momoi, dan OC ini sebenarnya pasangan Taiga-kun.. Jadi, begitulah! Oh iyaa! Minnal Aidzin walfaidzin Minna~~ maafin Asia kalau ada salah.. apalagi banyak fanfiction yang hiatus... *digampar* Semoga hari yang fitri ini membuat kalian lebih baik kehidupannya dari sebelumnya. *sok bijak* oh iya, maaf late Update! Karena Asia udah kelas 9. Ya jadi, begitulah.. Oh iya. Dimaksud adik Kagami itu. (Name) di Endless love

 _Next Chapter?_

 _Sei-kun?_

 _Shin-kun?_

 _Tetsuya-kun?_

 _(Asia Tetsu)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Akashi Seijuuro

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _ **Chara Knb x OC (Readers)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ranting : T posible M**_

 _ **Warn : Banyak!**_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 04 : Akashi Seijuurou.**_

Iris drak blue mu menyusuri raut wajah Akashi yang tertidur dengan tenang, ahh, maksud mu hanya memejamkan matanya karena sentuhan lembut yang berasal dari belaian tangan mu yang mengelus pipinya. kau mendesah resah saat mengetahui suhu badan kekasih mu ini belum turun sama sekali, semenjak ia meminum obatnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. kau mengetahui kekasih mu sakit saat melihat wajah pucat Akashi. dan, kau langsung menyuruhnya untuk tidak berlatih, demi kesehatannya yang menurun. Kepala Akashi tertumpu dengan kedua paha mu, dan kau mengelus surai merahnya. kau dan Akashi sedang berada di taman rumah Akashi, taman ini sangat luas dan terawat mungkin Akashi tidak mau taman yang dulu selalu dirawat ibunya menjadi sia-sia.

"Sei.." Panggil mu pelan.

Akashi membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan manik crimson yang sangat tajam nan menawan itu. "Hmm?" gumam Akashi menatap mu lurus.

"Kita masuk saja.. tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu.." Ucap mu menarik pipi Akashi gemas. Kekasih merah mu menatap mu tajam di balik mata sayunya tapi, kau tak mempedulikan nya dan menatap balik kekasih dengan polos.

"Kau memerintah ku?" kau menggeleng kecil dan menyibak surai Akashi yang menutup kening yang berkerut tak suka, kau mendesah kecil.

"bukan begitu Sei, aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisi mu.." kata mu menaruh kain hangat di kening Akashi dengan pelan. Akashi merasa rasa hangat dari keningnya untuk kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak apa Kanami, asal ada kau.. aku pasti baik-baik saja." Gumam Akashi memejamkan matanya dan sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat senyuman kecil. wajah mu merona mendengar gumaman Akashi.

"Seii.." Seru mu mengerucut bibir mu sebal, Akashi terkekeh kecil melihat wajah mu malu. Hei, kau tau? di benak Akashi saat melihat mu merona. itu sangat manis.

"jangan mengerucut seperti itu, atau kau menggoda ku untuk mencium bibir mu, hmm?" Goda Akashi menyeringai, kau langsung menutup bibir mu pakai kedua tangan mu dan menggeleng kepala mu dengan kuat.

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat dirimu seperti itu. Pemuda bersurai sewarna darah ini berhenti dari tawanya dan menatap balik kekasihnya yang bersemu memerah. menggoda dirimu adalah hal yang paling suka, selain, basket dan shogi. hehh, sepertinya ada ide licik yang muncul di otak geniusnya. Akashi menyeringai kecil di bibir pucatnya. tidak apakan? dia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir mu yang tadi dia katakan tadi. Akashi beranjak dari pangkuan mu dan menatap dirimu dengan wajah pucat.

"Kanami.." panggil Akashi dengan suara paraunya. kau menatap kekasih mu khawatir.

"Sei, kenapa? apa ada yang sakit? dimana?" tanya mu khawatir, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah mu, jari telunjuknya menunjuk di depan bibir pucat,

"Disini," bisik Akashi menggoda, wajah mu langsung merona hebat sampai menjangkau telinga mu. kau sudah tau dari tadi bahwa kekasih mu menutupi sesuatu.

"Kana, kumohon disini terasa sakit, mungkin jika kau mencium ku pasti akan sembuh.." ucap Akashi. kau terdiam dengan wajah merona.

"Benarkah?" tanya mu polos, sepertinya kau sudah terperangkap Mayura. kekasih mu mengaguk kecil dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah mu. kau menunduk dan menautkan kedua ujung telunjuk mu, hei. sepertinya sifat Azui menular pada mu, huhh?

"Apa kau mau membuat ku lebih sakit, Mayura Kanami." Kau menggeleng kepala mu dengan cepat.

Tanpa berpikir panjang kau mendongak kepala dan menatap polos Akashi yang sedang menyeringai kecil. kau meneguk ludah mu gugup saat wajah tampan Akashi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mu, sehingga jarak antara kau dan dia semakin menipis dan bibir miliknya dengan tepat di bibir lembut mu. Akashi menyeringai disela ciuman kalian berdua.

 _Maa~ Akashi Seijuurou, Sepertinya ide licik mu sudah berjalan lancar, dengan memperdaya sifat kepolosan Mayura Kanami, kekasih polos mu._

 _Owari?_

 _(A/N) : " Huahh! Sumimmasen minna, Gomen kalau Asia membuat kaisar cebol ini OCC banget..upps?! *Gunting melayang* Go-gomen, Sei-kun.. *sujud* Saa, Saatnyaa balas reviews.._

 _Makuo Asuka :" Un, Arigatou na Asuka-chan reviews nya.. Ha'i.. Insya Allah. Chapter depan Shin-kun.."_

 _futaba miko(Guest) : "Sama-sama.. Ha'i ini Chapter Sei-kun.. gomen kalau OCC.. dan, terima kasih reviews fanfic Asia.."_

 _Guest : "Aa, maaf kalau fanfic ku pendek.. tapi, setau aku sebuah Drables, itu fanfic singkat .. sekali lagi, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan."_

 _Dan terimakasih semua yang udah memfoll,reviews, fav Fanfic Asia yang gaje ini.._

 _Next Chapter : Midorima Shintarou?_

 _(Asia Tetsu)_


End file.
